Vyrkch
The Vyrkch are a haemovoric race hailing from the Bloodmoons of Thalosarr, in the Triangulum Galaxy. Biology and Physiology The Vyrkch are a race that is slightly demonic in appearence, and that stand roughly 6 to 7 feet tall. Being haemovores, the Vyrkch feed upon blood. Though any blood is usually enough to satisfy them, many Vyrkch prefer the blood of sentients, as it is usually noted to be thicker and generally richer than the blood of other lifeforms. They can siphon blood out of organisms through their sharp, hollow fangs, as well as through special ports on their palms which have a retractable fang-like object through which they can drain blood. When they consume too much blood, they can become very bloated in appearence. The average lifespan of a Vyrkch is approximately 100 years. Because they are cold blooded, the Vyrkch must keep themselves warm, thus they wear a backpack-like device which heats their bodies sufficiently. History Write the second section of your page here. Culture Vyrkchan culture is dominated by their corporate governmental entity, The Bloodmoon Consortium. All Vyrkch are raised to be productive workers of the consortium, which is the corporation in charge of running the governed Vyrkch. It is chartered by the Cetan Imperium, which lightly regulates it and allows it free reign in Triangulum and non-Cetan sectors of Janux, provided that the consortium pays the Ceti part of their profits, including those made illegally. In addition to sending the Ceti a portion of their profits, the Vyrkch must also pledge servitude to the Ceti; they are considered indebted to them for the opportunities provided for them and the technology gifted to them, so the entire race is an indentured servant to the Cetan Imperium. The Vyrkch believe they may one day pay off this debt and break free from the Ceti’s control, though the Ceti may think otherwise. However, the Vyrkch are quite content as the underlings of the Ceti; they certainly don’t mind it at all, as it has made them rich. Since the Vyrkch are merchants, they are always on the go, and thus they forego traditional planetary colonies in favor of wandering the stars in massive starship cities called Cargovans which carry hundreds of thousands of Vyrkch each, as well as goods to be sold, including slaves. Religion The Vyrkch have no official religion. As a race in service of the Ceti, many have adopted the Cetan religion, though that is not required of them. Many also practice a heightened reverence for both money and physical possessions, though whether or not this has evolved into a religion is unknown. Economy The consortium has its hands in many sides of business, including the drug trade, the slave trade, and more legitimate trades, such as weapons and whatnot. The Vyrkch do not make their own technology (for the most part) but they scavenge and use what little Cetan tech they are provided. They sell these things in Triangulum and the non-Cetan sectors of Janux, which allows them to stay as an economic power; of course, this is only because the Ceti allow it. Since the Ceti have a monopoly on Unian slaves, declaring that only Ceti are fit to own slaves within their imperium, the Vyrkch make use of other races, as well as Uni as slaves in less governed sectors of space. Though Uni are common in these lawless sectors, several other xenox minorix also fill this role. Since the Vyrkch obviously cannot make use of Cetan suggestion to create slaves, they must use more physically forceful, messy methods of enslavement, including physical bondage, drugs, etc. Technology The Vyrkch have very little of thier own technology, as they mostly rely on scavenging, stealing, or what little tech the Ceti provide them. One example of their native tech is their massive civic freighters, called Cargovans, which act as both large cities and shipping vehicles, upon which the Vyrkch live and transport their goods across space. Governmental Structure The Bloodmoon Consortium is the Vyrkchan government. It is an intergalactic hypercorporation barely regulated by the Ceti and given carte blanche in non-Cetan sectors, thus allowing immoral, dodgy, and even downright illegal practices to become commonplace. For this reason, the non-Cetan sectors that are not part of the Beilkonish hegemony or the territory of another xenox primorix are incredibly dangerous, with the Triangulum even more so. Military The Vyrkch have no standing military of any kind. Any Vyrkchan warriors typically end up serving on pirate or mercenary crews, or as private bounty hunters or body guards. This leaves the Vyrkch themselves with little to no official martial backing, but they can be quite adept in combat, thus many Vyrkchan traders and merchants rely on themselves and/or hired bodyguards when selling in less-than-reputable sectors of the galaxies, which are the only sectors they are allowed to sell in. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Races Category:Ceti Category:Xenox Minorix Category:Vyrkch